Off Course
by kingofthenobodies
Summary: What if the Heartless hadn't come, and the raft had sailed after all? Our three heroes set sail in search of adventure and new worlds, but they’ll soon discover that not all worlds should be explored, and some adventures should never be taken. AU.


**Chapter I  
**

**The Day Before**

* * *

"Alright, I think that was all the supplies on the list."

"And I got the last of the food just now."

"I've spent all afternoon getting the sail up there."

"Just a few more things, and I think we'll be set!"

A hushed meeting was being held between the three teenagers in a remote corner of the tiny island that was their summer playground. Behind them was a log raft, constructed by the three of them over the last several days, as well as several bags of supplies. One bag contained a few Seagull eggs, another held several dried fish, and yet another was filled with vegetables. There was a small box containing flint and tinder, a rucksack of extra clothes, and a thrown-together pile of fishing lines and tackle.

"Okay," Kairi began, "All that's left is to tie all of this down so we don't lose it. Riku, did you leave an extra rope?"

"I've already got it handled." Riku replied, waving away her question with a 'no sweat' gesture.

"And I got enough food to last us a few days." Sora chimed in, pointing back to the sacks of provisions. "There's fish, eggs and vegetables. Everything we need to stay healthy."

"Great!" Kairi said. "If there's nothing else to do, I think we're ready!"

The two boys exchanged excited glances. "I can't believe we're finally doing this!" Sora practically shouted as he reached over to hi-five Riku.

"Hey, hey!" scolded Kairi, putting her finger in front of her lips with a shushing motion. "Keep your voices down, we don't want any of the others catching on."

"Right." The two said in unison, but the excitement never faded from their eyes.

It was finally time. They had been talking about this day since they were kids; the day they would finally leave Destiny Islands and have an adventure!

It was Riku who had first suggested a raft, and in the three weeks since then the three of them had been working feverishly to get their vessel seaworthy. At first it was just a couple of logs haphazardly lashed together with some old rope, but they all agreed that, if they were going to put out to sea, they would need a craft worthy of three adventurers. And so that was what they set out to build, and now their work had finally reached fruition.

The _Highwind _(as Riku had affectionately christened her) was a very small vessel, but more than suitable for holding three people. Riku was almost finished with his final touch to the raft: attaching planks of wood to the sides, with slots cut into the bottom of each. The makeshift walls would keep their supplies securely inside the boat, while the slots would allow any unwanted water to flow out.

_Thunk._

"Done!"

With that, the final nail was hammered in, and the three stood back to admire their handiwork.

"She's a beauty." Riku observed, placing himself between Sora and Kairi and giving them each a congratulatory clap on the shoulder.

"So," Sora asked, turning to his partners in crime. "When are we doing this?"

"Tonight, of course." Riku said with a wide grin.

"Tonight?!" Sora exclaimed. "Are you sure? Don't you think that's a little soon?"

"The sooner the better, if you ask me." The other replied. "Come on, think about it Sora. If we don't set sail tonight then we're never going to go. It will always be 'we'll go tomorrow' and this thing will just sit here collecting dust. It has to be tonight."

Sora thought this over for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He finally admitted. "So, tonight. What time?"

"How about two in the morning?" Kairi piped up. The other two looked at her with surprised expressions; Kairi rarely volunteered to stay up past eleven, let alone two in the morning! "Well, think about it!" She continued, "Any other time, and our parents will notice us leaving. We need to pick a time when everybody else is sure to be asleep."

Sora and Riku looked at each other. "Sounds good to me." Riku said. Sora nodded in approval. "Alright, two in the morning it is."

The three placed their hands together in a symbol of their agreement.

"We'd probably better get home soon." Kairi observed. "Our parents might get suspicious if we're out past dinner again."

"Sounds good to me." Sora agreed. "I'll see you here tonight!"

* * *

1:45 AM

* * *

Sora rolled over in his bed and checked the clock. It was time.

Ordinarily he would have fallen asleep long ago, but tonight he was far too excited for sleep. Thoughts of their imminent adventures had kept him awake, tormenting his imagination with their tangibility. It was all so close now…

He silently rolled out of bed and, ever so cautiously, placed his feet down on the floor. His socks were already on, to save him a few precious seconds. He had to do this as quickly and quietly as possible.

His personal bag was already packed and waiting for him beneath his window, stuffed with various adventure gear: A compass, a map of the ocean, a few books of matches and the pocket knife that he'd gotten from his dad for his birthday. His spare clothes were already stashed aboard the _Highwind_, along with sets of clothes belonging to the other two.

He quietly pulled his shoes over his feet and carefully made his way over to the windowsill. He picked up his bag, slipping the straps over his shoulders as he opened the window inch by inch. It only squeaked a couple of times, and each time he paused for a few moments to make sure nobody had heard. Soon the window was wide open, and Sora silently made his way outside. Once his feet were securely on the ground, he softly closed his window and then moved as quickly and quietly as he could away from the house.

It only took him a couple minutes to reach the pier where his tiny boat was waiting for him, and he jumped in and cast off. At first he paddled quietly, afraid that somebody who was up late might here him. But, before long, he was a good distance away from the island and he paddled freely, not caring about the noise.

Within minutes, he had made his way to the pier of their playground island, and he hurriedly tied his boat to the docks, making sure to take his paddle with him. He ran as quickly as he could to the other side of the island, where their small raft was hidden.

Riku and Kairi were already waiting for him.

"Thought you'd chickened out." Riku taunted as Sora came to a stop, breathing heavily. Sora shot him a glare in response, too winded to find a reply.

"Alright," said Kairi, looking at the two of them. "It looks like everything's ready. All that's left to do is cast off!"

"Let's do this." Riku and Sora said in unison, and the three of them began pushing the boat into the water. At first the going was slow across the sand, but it became easy once their craft hit the water. Once the sea was up to their knees, the three of them clambered aboard the _Highwind._

Once they'd gotten themselves situated they each took their spots, paddles in hand. Sora and Kairi were on one side, while Riku took the other. The three of them rowed with everything they had, never once breathing a word.

Before long, the Destiny Islands were completely out of sight.

Finally, Riku set down his paddle, and the other two took this as a sign that they could stop. All three of them were panting from the effort, but they each sported enormous grins.

They were finally doing it!

"So, Sora?" Riku smirked. "How does it feel to be on the maiden voyage of the _Highwind_?"

"I feel…" Sora thought for a moment. "I feel like I'm Jim Hawkins, searching for Treasure Island!"

"Or Captain Ahab!"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

They were silent for a moment. "I can't believe we're finally doing it…" Sora said, lying on his back and gazing up at the stars."

"Yeah…" Kairi said as she and Riku followed suit. She stifled a yawn, "Man, all this adventuring has me sleepy…"

"We should get some rest…" Riku muttered, already feeling the last several hours catching up with him. "The current's moving us away from the islands, so we don't have to worry about rowing…"

The other two listened for more, but before long a soft snore told them that Riku had fallen asleep.

"G'nite, Sora…" Kairi mumbled, rolling over onto her side and adjusting herself over her blanket.

"Nite, Kairi…" Sora replied, pulling his own blanket over him and trying to find a comfortable spot on top of the quilt he had lair out. He finally managed to get comfortable, and it wasn't long it all before he felt sleep beginning to take hold of him.

He smiled a sleepy smile.

They were really doing it…

They were finally having an adventure…

Finally…having…

His head lolled over to the side as sleep overtook him.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

Well. I haven't updated any of my stories since I came back home for the holidays, which I would apologize for, but instead I'm choosing to say 'screw off, I'll do it when I feel like it!' But seriously, I hope everybody had a great Christmas break, and I hope you enjoyed it and spent it well. I know I did, but it's over now. And what better way to celebrate 'back to school' than with a new story?

Now then, as for my SEVERAL other stories that are in desperate need of updates, I'll get to those very soon. School is starting back up now, but I always seemed to write better during school time for some reason. Don't expect a load of updates though, since I do need to focus more on my schoolwork this time around.

As to the future of this story: My main inspiration for the future chapters was 'Lord of the Flies'. That should tell you everything you need to know.


End file.
